protecting an important friend
by TheNarutobaby
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were attacted and naruto gets hurt. feelings come alive, secrets reviled, and bonds formed. narusasu slight yaoi and a caring kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

As the rain started to fall, two boys stood together in a clearing surrounded by bodies of those foolish enough to attack the two strongest ninjas in the hidden leaf village. The two boys stood tall because they were able to protect each other and defeat 20 other skilled ninjas without much harm to themselves. The raven haired boy and the blonde haired boy started to go back home to the village hidden in the leaves, when the blonde noticed movement in the trees that surrounded the clearing. Before the blonde knew what he was doing, he pushed the raven out of the way just as a kunai came sailing their way. The kunai hit the blonde on his shoulder causing major muscle damage and severing a major vain. The wound only got worse when the blonde pulled out the kunai before throwing the kunai towards the direction it came from. The blonde knew he hit his mark when he as a body fell from a nearby tree before collapsing to the ground.

"What the hell was…" the raven lost his train of thought when he saw his friend fall to the ground. "Naruto!" exclaimed the raven as he rushed towards his fallen friend's side.

"I think that was the last one." The blonde said weakly as he coughed up some blood. "Are you hurt Sasuke?"

"I'm not the one bleeding from a shoulder wound, moron." The raven replied as he tore off a piece of his shirt and pressed it against the blonde's bleeding wound. "Why the hell did you protect me Naruto?"

"My body moved on its own," whispered the blonde. "There is something I always wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid that you would hate me and no longer consider me your friend. I love you, Sasuke and have been in love with you from the first time I saw you when we were still kids. No matter what happened in the past, I was still in love with you. When you turned your back on me and the village when you left to get revenge for your brother, I was in love with you, and I still love you." The blonde whispered weakly.

"Naruto, you need to save your strength. I am glad that you told me you that you love me because I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you also. And I don't want to lose you now that I know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you." The raven told the blonde. "Naruto, listen to me, I need you to hold on a little longer while I got you back to the village to get your wounds taken care of." The raven said franticly to the blonde while he wrote an urgent message to the village about the blonde's injuries and sent a falcon so there would be someone to take care of the blonde when they got to the gate.

The blonde looked into the raven's ebony eyes and saw something shocking on the raven's ivory skinned cheeks. The blonde saw the raven crying and the blonde never saw the raven cry before, not even when the raven lost his entire clan at the hands of his deranged uncle Madara Uchiha. The blonde did not know why the raven cared about him but the blonde did know that the raven was crying for some reason. "Sasuke, I will always hold onto you if I can and Kurama won't let go of me either." The blonde said feebly as he began the feel weak, losing focus as he slowly passed out from blood loss and fatigue.

The raven noticing the blonde's normally tan skin becoming paler and a sickly color shade, he finished writing the note and sent the carrier falcon ahead of them before picking up the blonde and holding him close to his chest as he began to run back to the village. The raven kept a tight hold on the blonde fearing that if he loosened his hold on the blonde then he would lose the blonde permanently and the raven did not want to lose the only person he had left in this world who cared about the raven and not the title the raven held as being the last Uchiha. The raven did not want to lose the only person who saved him from himself and saved him from his pain when he lost his entire clan to someone he trusted. He did not want to lose the only one he loved and saved him from the darkness of the world. And most of all, he did not want to lose his only light in the world.

With the thought of losing the blonde, the raven ran as fast as he could. He pushed his limits in order to save his love. The faster the raven ran, the faster the rain seemed to fall, and the faster the raven's tears seemed to fall. The faster the raven ran to reach the village, the greater the blonde's chances of surviving were, so the raven ran with all of his might in order to save the only love of his life. Before the raven reached the gate of the village, he managed to stop crying and put on his emotionless mask because Uchihas don't cry or show any emotions. As the raven neared the village, he noticed that the falcon made it in time because there were a few people waiting at the gate for their arrival. The raven slowed down as he reached the gate, but when he reached the gate, he started to lose his remaining strength and began to fall to the ground with the blonde still in his arms. The raven was so weak from fighting then running that he did not feel someone catch him before he hit the ground. However, he did feel someone remove the blonde from his arms and he also felt weightless as someone picked him up and carried him towards the hospital. While being carried, the only thing going through the raven's mind was if he managed to get the blonde help in time to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who like my story and I am sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

When the raven opened his ebony eyes awhile later, he awoke to a simple white room with plain white curtains, plain white sheets covering himself, and a single, simple while lily sitting next to his bed on a small white table. As the raven looked around the room, he soon realized that he was sitting in a hospital room. Upon closer inspection of the room, the raven noticed that there was an empty chair sitting next to the bed. The raven's ebony eyes scanned the room looking for the person who must of occupied the chair before he woke up. The raven did not find the person who occupied the chair, but he did see that the room was a large room with a view that most people would find beautiful but s for the raven thought that the view was nothing when compared to the blonde's smile. While looking out the window and thinking of the blonde, the raven heard the door open and saw the pink haired girl who was on the same team as himself and the blonde.

The pinkette saw that the raven was awake and ran over to him. When she reached his bed, she threw her arms around the raven tightly. She held on to the raven for dear life, and the raven was starting to get irritated that the pinkette had the nerves to touch him in such a familiar way. The raven managed to get the pinkette off of him, although it was not an easy task because the pinkette had an inhuman amount of strength.

"Thank god that you are ok Sasuke. I was scared when they brought you in and you were unconscious." The pinkette said as she took a seat in the vacant chair.

"Sakura, what am I doing in the hospital?" the managed to say. His once smooth voice that sounded like silk now rough and his throat was dry and felt like gravel.

"You passed out when you reached the village gate and then both you and Naruto were brought to the hospital to get medical treatment," the pinkette said softly.

"Where is Naruto? Is he alright? When can I see him?" The raven said hastily. The raven was trying to get out of the bed only to be held in place by the pinkette. The raven glared at the pinkette while she did not seem to notice. "Let go of me now," the raven said angrily.

"Slow down, Sasuke, it's only been a few hours since you two were brought here and Naruto is not out of surgery yet," the pinkette said sorrowfully.

"DAMN IT!" the raven yelled," It's my fault that Naruto got hurt. If only I saw that bastard sooner. If I did then Naruto would not have gotten hurt in the first place and he would not have to fight for his life right now. It's entirely my fault! I'm pitifully weak! "

"It's not your fault that idiot got hurt. Don't blame yourself for his stupid mistakes." The pinkette said trying to sooth the raven but she only made him madder.

"Don't call him stupid," the raven said darkly, "If it was not for him, I would be the being operated on or worse dead, If it was not for him, I would not be in this town, if not for him, this town would have been destroyed by the sand siblings during the chunin while you were unable to do anything because you were tied to a tree. If anyone here is stupid, it would be you, Sakura. You are stupid, useless, and you are ugly compared to Naruto's natural beauty."

The pinkette was taken aback by what the raven said and sat there in silence for a while. The raven did not want her in the room anymore and was about to say something to her when she finally said something, "So you're saying that you are gay and that you like that idiot who is nothing but a monster…" The pinkette did not finish her sentence because the raven slipped her across her cheek. She held her cheek as if she could not believe that the raven slapped her.

"DON'T EVER CALL HIM A MONSTER. IF ANYONE IS A MONSTER IS THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE WHO HURT HIM FOR SOMETHING HE HAS NO CONTOL OVER" the raven yelled, "get out of my room before I do something worse than slap you. I SAID GET OUT NOW!''

The pinkette quickly got out of the chair and ran towards the door, leaving the raven alone in the room. The raven sat staring at the wall trying to calm down when he heard a knock at his door. The raven did not move as the door slid open to reveal a tall brunette nurse wearing light blue scrubs and simple white tennis shoes. "Hello Mr. Uchiha, how are we feeling today?" she asked as she began to check the raven over. The raven sat there quietly as the nurse gave him a check up to see if the raven was healthy enough to go home. "Everything seems to check out fine Mr. Uchiha. Please wait here for a little bit because Lady Tsunade-sama would like to talk to you before you leave and to make sure that there is nothing else in your system." The nurse then left the room and left the raven alone in the room to think about past events and how things would be different if he was the one who was injured and not the blonde.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door slid to reveal a tall blonde woman with a long hair pulled back into two ponytails and brown eyes. "Can explain to me what happened out there. There was no reason for you two to get hurt." The woman demanded.

"We were out in the forest relaxing like always when we were attacked. We fended off all of the ones we faced with and were on our back home when Naruto pushed me and I went down. When I looked up from I fell, I saw Naruto fall to the ground and I saw a body fall from a nearby tree. I then hurried to bring Naruto back to village and that's all I remember."

"Well you will need to come to my office and file a report about the attack tomorrow. After you do that, you could go see Naruto without limitations. All you need to do is take care of him and let me know when he wakes up." The woman said to the raven as they walked down the hallway and towards the check-out desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous chapters. Please leave reviews so I kwon what think about the story so far. Sorry for the short chapters earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

As the raven walked out of the hospital, he ran into the pinkette as she was entering the hospital. The pinkette tried to say something to the raven, but he just ignored her and kept on walking without a glance back at her. The raven walked the familiar streets that he walks every day but to him they seem different. The streets seemed empty and lifeless although the streets were crowded with people. The raven realized that the blonde seemed to give life to the streets by just smiling, laughing, and just being his happy self. The raven continued thinking about the blonde while walking and he soon found walking toward the blonde's apartment.

When he arrived at the blonde's apartment, the raven became pale as he looked over the door. The door was covered in distasteful words that were either painted on the door or carved in so they would always remain as a reminder of the hate people felt towards the blonde. The raven was outraged at the fact that the blonde did more for the village then they even knew about and every mission they went on, the blonde would risk his life for the village that hate him to try to prove that he is not the monster that the villagers think he is.

The raven entered the apartment and was surprised to find that the blonde's apartment was not the mess he figured it to be. The raven thought there would be dishes in the sink and laundry all over the floors but that was not the case. The sink in the small kitchen was empty and there were no dishes in the dish drying rack. Also in the kitchen, there was a small stove that's surface top did not have a single spot on it with a towel hanging on the handle for the oven.

The raven then ventured to the bed room and saw that there was nothing in the room that did not have a proper place. There was nothing on the floor or walls, there was no clutter anywhere, and the bed was made perfectly without a single wrinkle. The raven walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He was staring at the ceiling letting his self take in the scent of the blonde. The raven always loved the blonde's natural smell. To the raven the blonde smelled like oranges and sunshine without any clouds in sight. The raven would have stayed there longer if he was not interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. The raven got of the bed and decided to look in the fridge and see what the blonde normally at.

The raven opened the door to the fridge and was surprised for the second time that night. The fridge was stocked with fresh ingredients and left overs that the raven assumed were from a restaurant. As the raven looked at the food, he noticed that the quality of the food was out of the blonde's pay grade and he noticed that the food was not in take-out containers. The raven did not believe that the blonde could cook that well. The raven decided to try the chicken teriyaki that had steamed veggies and roasted tomatoes over white rice.

The raven warmed up the left overs and sat down at the table. As he began to eat, the raven thought that the food smelled better than anything that he had ever made himself. The raven was stunned as he took a bite of the food in front. It was unlike anything he had ever had from a restaurant. It was at least 3 times better than any restaurant he had ever been to. The raven was starting to wonder who actually made the food he was eating because he seriously did not believe that the blonde actually cooked it himself.

The raven finished his food then washed and put away his dishes before he went back to the blonde's bedroom to sleep for the night. He went through the blonde's clothes for something to wear for the night.

While the raven got dressed, he thought back to his academy days when he would walk past the blonde when they were young.

~flashback~

As the raven was walking out of the academy, he noticed a blonde boy sitting all alone on a swing that hung from a giant oak tree in the school yard. The raven did not approach the boy on the swing but kept on walking until he saw some older boys approach the blonde and push the boy off the swing. The raven was about to yell at the older boys when he saw the blonde jump up and tackled one of the older boys to the ground. The blonde got a few good hits in before he was pulled off by the other two older boys. They bet up the defenseless blonde and then left the blonde bloody and beaten behind the tree.

The raven slowly approached the blonde and as he got closer, he could see more blood splattered on the ground and on the tree. Some of the blood was fresh and some was older showing that there was a lot of pain that took place around tree old oak. The raven could not understand why there was so much blood on the school grounds and why did no one clean up the blood or help the blonde.

The raven was now next to the injured blonde when the blonde turned over and looked up at the raven kneeling by his side. The blonde seemed a little frightened by the raven's close proximity to his side. He tried to get away from the raven. The blonde tried to push himself up off the ground only to have his arms give out and fell back to the ground. The raven tried to help the blonde but the blonde smacked his hand away.

"Let me help you up," the raven told the blonde as he tried to help the blonde again.

"You don't want to help me," the blonde yelled," you are just going to hurt me like everybody else does. You don't expect me to fall for that trick do you? Do you really think I am stupid?"

"I don't think you are stupid and I am not going to hurt you," The raven said.

"They all say that till they figure out what I am. I am sick of people treating me like I am a monster. Why can't they see I am normal just like them? I just don't know why I am still alive anymore." The blonde said depressingly. "I know no one will miss me if I disappear anyways."

"I don't believe that no one will miss you if you died. There has got to be someone out there who would his you Naruto. Even if it does not seem like it sometimes but if you live you could find someone who cares about you. Death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." The raven replied. The blonde's lazuline widened in shock at the fact that the raven knew who he was and was not trying to hurt him but trying to comfort him instead.

"Why are you trying to cheer me up if you know who I am Sasuke? A great Uchiha talking to a demon like me now that is something your clan looks down upon isn't it?"

"Don't call yourself a demon and I don't care about my clan because I can't help who I like. I know someone would miss you if you did because I would miss my only friend." The raven said as he slipped his arm under the blonde's arm and helped the blonde stand.

"Why would you consider me your friend when we barely know each other?" The blonde asked the raven as he struggled to support his meagre weight on his unstable legs.

"I consider you my friend because you are the only one who does not treat me like a god and chase after me because of who I am and the power I hold as the last living Uchiha "The raven said seriously. The blonde was stunned by the raven's answer.

The two boys started two walk to the ravens house and they made it halfway before the blonde's legs gave out forcing the raven to hold all of the blonde's meager weight as the blonde passed out. The raven moved so the blonde was on his back and continued to walk home.

When the raven got home, he set the blonde down in his empty living room on the couch them went to get the bandages from the bathroom. The raven reentered the living room with a first aid box in his hand. The raven set the box down on the coffee table and began to take care of the blonde's injuries. After he finished, he cleaned up is mess and covered the blonde with a blanket that was on the back of the couch. The raven then had dinner for himself and then went to bed after washing the dishes and taking a shower.

When the raven woke in the morning, the blonde was gone and all that remained was a simple note saying,

_I could not stay because of the problems that will arise later if people found out you helped me. Thank you for helping me and calling me your friend. See you later at school and I hope we will end you on the same team so we don't have to hide our friendship as much as we do for now._

_ Your friend, Naruto Uzamaki_

Three weeks later the raven and the blonde were put on the same team with a female partner with pink hair and an annoying voice

~ end flashback~

The raven finished getting dressed when a thought crossed his mind. The raven began to plan how to ask the blonde if he wanted to move in with the raven and get away from all the pain the little apartment held for the blonde.

The raven fell asleep with the smell of the blonde all around him and sweet dreams of the blonde playing in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to a helpful review I will change the style of this story slightly by not using the raven and the blonde as much. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous chapters. Please leave reviews so I kwon what think about the story so far. **

**If some of you are confused about** **Naruto's note and the fact that Sasuke carried him on his back, Sasuke walked through a deserted part of town to the deserted Uchiha compound so no one could see Naruto to hurt him.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke for his light slumber as sunlight began stream in the bedroom window from between the curtains. Sasuke did not waste any time getting ready for the day because he could not wait to see if his blonde made it through the night. He quickly took a short shower and got dressed before he grabbed an apple for the fridge and walked out the door heading towards the hospital.

Sasuke decided to take a short through the alleys so he could get to the hospital soon and spend more time with his lazuline eyed blonde but Sasuke came to a stop when he heard something moving around in a cluster of cardboard boxes on his right side slightly ahead of him. Sasuke was about to keep walking until he saw what was making the box move.

Inside the cluster of boxes was a small furry animal that had a rust colored fur that was covered in mud and garbage. Sasuke could not tell what type of animal it was until the creature lifted its small furry head. Sasuke could then tell that the animal was a baby fox that was abandoned and left for dead. The fox looked like it was abandoned some time ago because Sasuke could see all of the fox's ribs and he count each vertebra in the fox's spine.

Sasuke looked into the young fox's eye and saw that the fox had the same look that Naruto has, the look that enables them to see the good in everyone. The raven became mesmerized by the little fox and decided to do something unuchiha like and picked up the small creature. Sasuke then decided that he would give the baby fox to Naruto as a get well present since he knew how much the blonde loved foxes. He then proceeded to take a detour on the way to the hospital so he could take the fox to a clinic.

At first the clinic did not want anything to do with the animal until the raven reassured the staff that the fox would only be there a day and that he would pay for the fox's treatment. After Sasuke was done at the clinic, he continued on this way to the hospital to see if Naruto made it through the night.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the blonde's room, h saw that he was not the only one who was worried about the hyperactive blonde. All off Naruto's friends were standing around the unconscious boy. He saw the concern on all of their faces as the all looked at him as he entered the room and to show their respect, they left the room so the raven could be alone with Naruto. The girls gave Sasuke a reassuring hug as they left and the boys gave a light touch on the shoulder since they knew how much the raven hated to be touched by anyone but Naruto.

Sasuke walked further into the room and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. The raven sat there for a little while just looking at him. He did not know what to say or what to do. Sasuke was at a loss, clueless as of what to do in this kind of situations because Naruto was rarely injured bad enough that he was hospitalized. The raven felt s useless just sitting in a chair next to Naruto.

Slowly he moved is hands so he was holding the blonde's hand in both of his own hands. Finally breaking down inside, Sasuke put his head down on the bed and began to cry. He let his tears flow freely from his eyes as he repeatedly to the blonde he was sorry for not protecting him and for l the pain he caused in the past. It was not long before the raven had cried himself to sleep while still holding the blonde's hand.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I have writing block and school just started


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking. **

Sasuke awoke sometime later when he felt someone lightly squeezing his hand. Sleepy eyes travel for his hand and ran up a tan arm to stop at a pair of lazuline eyes looking back at him. His chest swells with happiness and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the blonde in front of him and started crying all over again.

The raven cried into Naruto's shoulder for a while and Naruto rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back. Naruto somehow knew that Sasuke needed to cry and let the raven do just that. He did not judge of make fun of or tease Sasuke for showing weakness, he was just glad that he managed to keep him from getting hurt and not breaking the raven's heart. The blonde did not know what would have happened to Sasuke if he did not make it through the night and broke his promise. Although it hurt to have Sasuke lean on him, Naruto did not push him away but brought him as close as he could with his injury and he was happy to have someone to actually care about him and no one else. The fact that the raven was even there crying said that the blonde was important to Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to stop cringe and when he looked into Naruto's lazuline eyes, he saw that happiness that Naruto felt at being loved, but he also saw pain of being left alone, doubt that Sasuke actually cared about him, shyness of being seen so weak looking, longing of wanting to be loved, and suffering that the wound caused he from having Sasuke laying somewhat on him. Without knowing what his body was doing, Sasuke leaned forward and chastely placed a kiss on the blonde light pink lips. At Naruto did not respond to the kiss, not believing that Sasuke was actually kissing him, but soon Naruto was sitting up to deepen the kiss.

Slowly the two boys seated and then they stared at each other for a long moment, the silence stretching on until Naruto broke the silence." S... Sasuke, "the blonde said shakily, "I kept... my promise."

"You always keep your promises." Sasuke said with a slight smile on his face as he looked the blonde man on the bed. "My secretes that I have loved you since our academy days and I was too scared to tell you that I was in love with you in fear that I would have ruined our friendship." Sasuke's expression then changed one of sadness as he looked away from Naruto's to look down at the floor as he tried to stop a fresh batch of tears from falling. "I just don't know what I would have do if I lost you. You are the light that has helped me become who I am now. Please don't ever leave." Naruto was stunned by what came out of the normally stagnant Uchiha. Slowly he sat up from his laying down position and wrapped his strong, tan, muscled arms around the lean raven's shoulders. Even though moving hurt him, Naruto did not care as he tried to comfort Sasuke.

Sasuke tried not to cry when he felt Naruto wrap his arms around him. He nuzzled his noise into Naruto's uninjured should as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and breathed in Naruto's soothing smell, thinking of how happy he was that Naruto was still here with him. The raven heard a sharp intake of air from Naruto only to realize that said blonde was in pain from just sitting up. Not to mention the movement of wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Noticing how Naruto was in pain, Sasuke carefully unwrapped the blonde's arms from his neck and leaned him back so he was laying down on the bed again. Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look that the raven just ignored as he jumped up on the bed with Naruto and wrapped his pale, strong arms around Naruto's waist.

They stayed like that for a little while without talking, just listening to the others breathing as a way of knowing that the other was truly there. For once Sasuke was the one who broke the silence by ask a question that would change both of their lives. "Naruto," the raven started," I was wondering if you would like to live with me at the Uchiha manner. I can understand if you would like to stay where you live now, but I was hoping that you would want to get out of that run down apartment building. If you move in, I promise that no one will ever treat you poorly again."

Naruto just looked down at the blanket covering the lower half of this body. Sasuke could not read Naruto's expression so he sat there and waited for him to respond, slowly being discourage by the silence. Just as Sasuke as about to give up, Naruto spoke up and what he said made Sasuke freeze with happiness, "I guess that won't be so bad. I mean it beats staying alone were I have no one waiting for me to return." The look that Naruto gave Sasuke made the raven's heart skip a beat as he looked into a cheek splitting grin that conveyed all of the happiness that Naruto felt at being asked to live with the ever stagnant, cold-hearted,uncaring Uchiha.

It was Sasuke's turn to be speechless as he looked at Naruto's smile that to him was more beautiful then the stars in the night sky. Without realizing it a small smile of his own crept onto his face to make the Uchiha look angelic sitting next to the embodiment of the sun that was Naruto Uzumaki. Even in his weaken state, Naruto lit up the room more then the sunlight streaming in through the open windows.

With smiles still on their faces, the two boy sat on the bed together and talked the rest of the day. they talked about things of the past, things that happened earlier that day, and things they hoped would happen in the future. They talked about stupid stuff and things that any girl would smack them for saying. they did not care if someone walked in on them, they were just enjoying each others company. when they had nothing else to talk about, they just sat in the silence with Naruto resting his head on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke running his hand through Naruto's silken golden hair. Soon both teens were sound asleep and when the nurse came in, she quietly left so she did not wake them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking. **

Sasuke was awoken a few hours later by a slightly elderly nurse who was genitally shaking his shoulder. " Sir, visiting hours have ended. I am afraid that you have to leave now." She said with an apologetic tone in her genital voice. Sasuke shifted slightly before remembering that Naruto had fallen asleep with his head resting on the raven's shoulder. Looking over at said blonde, Sasuke saw that Naruto was still sound asleep. Carefully he moved so he would not wake up Naruto as he got up off the bed. Once he was completely off the bed. the raven stretched his sore muscles before looking at the nurse and giving her a slight nod signifying that he was ready to leave after he gave the blonde a gental kiss on his golden head of hair and pulled the sheets up to his chin cover the blonde's body. Sasuke looked back at Naruto's sleeping form on the white hospital bed one last time before he followed the nurse out of the room and as Sasuke left the hospital he ran into their annoying pink-headed teammate. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him but he just yanked his arm out of her grip and continued to walk away from her.

Sasuke walked back to Naruto's apartment after stopping at a store and picked up some moving box for the blonde's stuff. As soon as Sasuke entered the apartment and took off his shoes, he went into Naruto's room and started packing his stuff. He went through the closet, the dressers, and night stands to find all of Naruto's things. When he was done he had a total of 15 boxes packed with 4 of the boxes being filled with nothing but books and he did not even recognize half of the titles and authors. With the packing done, Sasuke began to move the boxes to his house so the blonde would not have to worry about it when he was released from the hospital and came to live with the raven.

Sasuke finished moving the boxes and after 8 trips back and forth, he was to tired to move off his couch when he sat down to rest after he put the last of the boxes into the spare room where Naruto would stay until he was properly healed. Sasuke had even packed the food that Naruto had in his cabinets and fridge and put them in his out the living room window, he saw the last of the sun's rays disappear under the horizon. he got up and warmed up one of the meals Naruto had made that consisted of a thin pasta that was covered in a tomato sauce that had some meat, onions, and peppers init. After he finished eating, he cleaned his dishes before going to his room and laying down on his bed. Looking at the clock on his nightstand, its time reading 8:30 pm, he thought it was to early to go to bed but he couldn't keep himself awake as he stared up at the ceiling and felt his eyelids grow heavy and soon he found himself in his dreams of the time he and Naruto shared before he left to join that snake bastard Orochimaru.

_They always appeared to be rivals but Naruto and Sasuke had their own way of talking to each other, that was the type of friendship they shared. They kept their friendship secret because no one would understand the bond they shared. Both boys were happy when they were placed on the same team after they graduated from the academy since they no longer had to hide their friendship and could train together without having to train at night in secret. Even though they were on the same team, Naruto and Sasuke still used their special way of talking to each other so their annoying teammate, Sakura Hanaro would not know that Naruto was closer to Sasuke then she would ever be and they both knew the pinkette would gladly hurt the blonde if it meant that she would become closer to her raven haired crush._

_The two boys then started to hide from Sakura because she kept fallowing Sasuke around, clinging to his arm and not letting go unless Naruto sacrificed himself by saying something stupid or perverted to the pinkette to get her to let go of Sasuke then she would hit Naruto much to the raven's displeasure. While Naruto distracted Sakura, Sasuke would sneak away to wait for the blonde at their secret hiding spot in the woods, just north of Konoha. When Naruto arrived to meeting spot, he had to pacify a pissed off raven when the blonde had shown up with more bruises and cuts then what he had received from Sakura meaning that the villagers must have hurt the blonde or his way to their meeting spot._

_The dream took a turn for the worst as Sasuke remembered something from the chunin exams. He remembered Naruto nearly dying when he jumped in front of Orochimaru's giant snake to protect his teammates and again when he single-handily protected the entire village from an attacking village during the confusion cause after the sand village attacked Konoha. Sasuke was the one who found Naruto unconscious covered in blood, both his own and the enemies, and surrounded by the bodies of the enemy ninja. When blonde came to a little while later and opens his eyes, Sasuke noticed that the once bright blue eyes had turned a dull, lifeless gray. Naruto was unable to for several weeks and Sasuke stayed by Naruto's side until the blonde was able to see again. Sasuke remembered the silent promise that he had made to himself that he would never let Naruto get hurt again._

_His dream then took him to the day when he had left to join Orochimaru. Naruto had chased him to the valley of the end where they fought each other and hurt each other. Sasuke watched as he broke the promise to himself and hurt the blonde over and over again. He hurt him both mentally and physically as the fight continued to progress. He wanted to wake himself up as he saw himself create a chidori and charge at Naruto. The raven watched as the jutsu disappeared into his best friend's shoulder and shouted as he watched the blonde fall onto the ground with blood flowing from the wound he had created._

Sasuke jolted awake, his shout echoing off the walls and as the sound died down he heard someone knocking on his door. Looking at his clock and groaning, the raven got off his bed to go answer the door so he knew who to kill for bothering him at 5 o'clock in the morning. Sasuke opened the door to revel a distressed looking Kakashi standing on his front porch. "What's wrong sensei," the raven asked as he hid his fear of what the answer might be.

"Sasuke, I have some troubling news," the silver haired jonin said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

Sasuke froze at the mentioning of the blonde's name, with out thinking Sasuke tried to run past the silver-haired jounin when he was caught by his wrist. Looking back, the raven gave his sensei a glare that would cause anyone to be scared but his teacher was unaffected as usual. "Wait Sasuke, there is more you need to know. Naruto's condition became was after you left yesterday. His became extremly unstable and he lost control of the Kyuubi. No one can get near to his room due to the chakra emanating from there. However, Lady Tsunade and myself think that you might be able to get close because of the bond you share with Naruto and help him regain control of the demon fox."

"Then let me go so I can go to Naruto." Sasuke says as he finally managed to pull his arm back and is rushing to the hospital before Kakashi has a chance to stop him. Sasuke was not sure how he would help Naruto, but he just knew that he had to do something to help his blonde in some way.

No one stopped the raven as he ran through the village because they knew he was most likely the only one who could help their blonde hero recover from the Kyuubi. The villagers did not dare to try to get in Sasuke's since they knew that if anyone blocked the raven's path to the blonde, they would have to deal with the wrath of the Uchiha after he had taken care of Naruto. To say that the villagers feared the raven would be an understatement. Some villagers found out the hard way not to get in between Sasuke and Naruto at any time and they also learned not hurt the blonde or they would be worse off then Naruto was and might not recover.

When Sasuke reached the hospital, he that everyone was standing out and understood why when he felt the powerful, demonic chakra coming out of the building. Although the chakra seemed dark, it did not feel evil. It felt protective. The chakra was just to keep people away from the injured blonde as a way to protect Naruto from those who would want to harm him in his weakened state. Sasuke smirked at the thought of the once evil fox protecting the same person who he had once tried to take over.

Sasuke walked quickly through the hospital until he reached the room that the chakra was coming from and when he tried to open the door to the room, the door would not budge. The raven figured that Kurama was using chakra to keep the door from opening in order to keep anyone from getting to Naruto. Sasuke knocked on the door to get Kurama's attention and the fox replied by to the knock by sending large blast of chakra towards the raven. Being unable to dodge the blast, Sasuke was shoved backwards causing his back to slam against the wall and knock the air from his lungs. Recovering quickly, Sasuke was standing in front door and knocked on the door again. "** GO AWAY!**" came a deep, dark voice from inside the room. Sasuke does not recognize the voice but figures that the voice had to belong the demon fox since no one could get near Naruto.

Feeling confident that Kurama would let let him in, Sasuke knocked on the door again,"Kurama ,its Sasuke, let me in." After an uncomfortable silence, said fox replied by opening the door with chakra to reveal a tall figure standing in front of the bed Naruto was in. The figure had blood red hair that came to a stop at his ass and had an orange and black pair of ears with nine matching tails. He was wearing black pants and a red robe that hung down to his knees with slits on the sides and back that came to a stop at his hips. The robe was held shut an orange sash that was tied to the side with extra fabric coming down to the middle of his thigh, leaving the top open to show a small amount of lightly tanned chest. The figure was staring at the raven with crimson eyes that seemed burn your soul if you looked into them to long. Sasuke slowly walked into the room, being careful not to startle the the figure in front of him." Kurama?" Sasuke said cautiously while still looking at the person in front of him.

"It's been a long time, Uchiha. You've grown quite a bit." the fox replied.

"You look different yourself. I almost didn't recognize you"

"Well everyone changes, even kit changed quite a bit in more than one way."

"I have a question for you. Why are you not in Naruto right now, Kurama?"

"Someone came to kill kit last night after you left and kit can't protect himself. I came out to protect him until he is well enough to protect himself."

"What did you do that person Kurama?"

The fox let an evil smile slip onto his face as he spoke. "He is tied up and locked in the bathroom. I knew not to kill him, but that does mean that I did not have some fun with him before I locked him up." Sasuke had to stop a chill from going down his at the thought of what the intruder might have gone through be for Kurama had had his fill of fun.

"That's fine as long as we are able to get information out of him. Thank you for protecting Naruto while I was not here to do so, but please go back so you can help him heal faster."

"That is the other reason why I came out. Something is keeping me from healing kit's wound."

"What do you mean Kurama?"

"There is something still in the wound and I can't heal kit till it is gone. His original doctor left something in there so I would not be able to heal him at all and I swear that if I find that damn doctor, they will wish they never messed with my kit."

"Kurama would you mind if I brought Tsunade-sama down here to take a look at Naruto. I promise she won't harm him in anyway. She considers him her grandson that she never had."

"Fine but if you bring anyone else I will kill them and torcher you for the shear fact of betraying my trust in you."

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sasuke turned around and lift the room in search of the hokage so she could help his blonde get better and save his own skin from the wrath of an angry fox that was accused of destroying their village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any** **of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

Sasuke looked all over the hospital for the blonde hokage but could not find her. As he walked outside, he saw her directing people back into the hospital since Kurama's chakra was no longer out of control and ominous. "Tsunade-sama," the raven said once he was in front of the woman," can you please come with me to Naruto's room."

"I take it you got past Kurama." Tsunade stated as she gave Sasuke a quick glance.

"I got in without a problem but we are going to have a problem if we don't hurry back to Naruto's room." Sasuke said as calmly and quietly as he could so the others did not hear him.

Tsunade turned her full attention to the Uchiha in front of her before saying," What do you mean brat." Her voice dripping with the promise of pain at what she thinks is a threat to the safety of her village. Sasuke was not sure who he was more scared of right now; the threat of being tortured by a pissed off demon fox or being beaten to death by the woman in front of him, not that he would ever admit he was scared.

"Someone attacked Naruto last night and since he could not protect himself, Kurama came out of Naruto to protect him. After he came out, Naruto's condition worsened and Kurama can't heal the wound. He says that there is still something in the wound." The raven said as he started walking back inside and head towards the blonde's room. He knew she would follow him because it involved her adopted grandson and sure enough when they entered the building, he heard her footsteps behind him and quickened his pace. They rushed past the several people who re-entered the hospital since Kurama calmed down slightly but they were cautious because they were dealing with the fox use to be demonic and dangerous nine tailed fox.

As they neared Naruto's room, chakra started to pulse out from behind the closed door once again. "Wait here Tsunade-sama." Sasuke as he slowly approached the door and lightly tapped on it. He quickly side stepped and narrowly missed being hit with a blast of chakra that came from behind the closed door. Once the blast died down, the raven was standing in front of the door and knocking again. This time instead of a blast of chakra, the door ripped open to revile a seething fox standing in the door. When the fox saw who was at the door he calmed very slightly." Took you long enough to get back. Kit is getting worse by the second." Kurama stated.

"Sorry, it took a while for me to find her." Sasuke said as he mentioned for the blonde woman to come forward. Tsunade stepped towards the door and looked a little shocked as her brown eyes locked with the crimson eyes of the fox. Sasuke notices her hesitation she looked at the man in front of them. The raven believes that part of her reaction comes the fox in a human body and the other reason comes meting the once demonic fox in the flesh.

"Uchiha, is this man Kurama?" The shocked Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. Have you never seen Kurama outside of Naruto before?" Sasuke replied.

"No, I have only seen as a small fox or heard his voice through Naruto," said Tsunade still slightly shaken as she continued to stare at the man in front of her.

"Are you two about done yet?" Kurama asked as one of his dark red eyebrows began to noticeably twitch," Kit is growing weaker by the second."

"Kit?" The blonde woman asked.

"He is referring to Naruto." Sasuke said as he began to follow Kurama into the room. When he looked forward when he finished talking, he stopped short as he noticed the change to the room. The once white walls turned into a burnt orange color with a black flame pattern running along the bottom of the walls. The black flames also ran around the windows and doorway. The curtains had turned a rick red and the table turned a mahogany color with a single red rose sitting in a red tinted crystal vase. The raven thought the room looked amazing, but the expression on Tsunade's face was priceless as she took in the changes to the room. Her normal calmness was replaced with first a slack jawed expression then turned into rage as her initial shock wore off. However, her rage quickly faded as she spotted Naruto laying on the one thing that didn't change in the room although the cover did change. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had changed in a few ways too. The once blonde hair had become longer and streaked with red the same color of Kurama's hair making the hair appear orange in some spots. At the top of his head, he now had a pair of crimson ears that had black on the tips and poking out from under the blanket were multiple black tips that Sasuke was willing to bet was part of a few tails that matched his ears perfectly.

The changes to Naruto were a little surprising but the thing that caught Sasuke's attention was the fact that Naruto was covered in sweat while he was shaking like he was cold despite the many blankets that covered his large form. He also noticed that Naruto was having difficulties breathing and rushed to his bedside with Tsunade following close behind and going to the other side of the bed. She put the back of her hand against his forehead and quickly pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. "Can you explain why he feels like he is on fire, Kurama?" Tsunade evenly and calmly asked.

"All I know is that I was unable to heal kit's wounds because there is still something still in the wound and when I came out to protect him, kit's condition only became worse." Kurama relied angrily causing the temperature in the room to rise. As the temperature rose, Sasuke noticed that Naruto stopped trembling and seemed to be able to breathe easier.

"Kurama calm down. Getting mad won't help Naruto in any way." Tsunade told Kurama.

"Tsunade-sama, I have to disagree with you on that one." Sasuke stated as he sat on the edge on the bed and ran his hand soothingly through Naruto's hair. Tsunade gave him a questioning glace and was about to say something till she was cut off again. "Tsunade-sama when the temperature rose, Naruto seemed to be able to breathe easier and stopped trembling. Can you change the temperature without being mad Kurama?" Sasuke asked Kurama.

"I can but it requires a lot of chakra, control, and focus to change the temperature just a little bit." The fox replied the raven calmly. "Believe it or not, but kit has more control then I do when it comes to controlling the temperature and weather conditions. He can change the climate for a mile in either direction from where he is standing. Though, he chooses not to unless he is trying to hide someone or something."

"Now that you mention it, it was always raining whenever we fought each other even if it was sunny before the fight would begin," Sasuke began.

"That kit covering your trail so no one could follow you before or after the fight." Kurama said with slight distaste in his voice.

"Are you telling me that Naruto was fight with only half of his strength during our fights and how did it continue to rain after I knocked him out?" Sasuke asked, quickly becoming agitated as the conversation continued.

"Actually, kit was only fighting you with a forth of his true power every fight and you never truly knocked him out. If you did, you would have known about his ears and tails sooner. Kit keeps control of his chakra every day and even when he is sleeping, upping his power level at the consent use of chakra. Even when he appeared to be resting, he was using chakra to keep our merging secret from every one and when he fight, he would use just enough power to win the fight unless he as fighting the Uchiha then he would raise his power level to match the other so the brat would have to push past his limit to win the fight and become more powerful." Kurama said to the stunned raven. Tsunade then decided that he needed that she needed to know something.

"Why did Naruto want to hide the fact that you two merged?" Tsunade asked.

"Kit knew that Uchiha would hurt the villagers whenever they would threaten him and with the damn brat out of the village, kit did not want to draw any more negative attention to his person because they hate me," Kurama stated.

"Were you the one keeping his ears and tails hidden when he passed out from blood loss earlier?" Sasuke asked now that he snapped out of his daze.

"Yes, he did not want to freak his friends out if they showed up and he suddenly had fox ears and tails." The fox replied.

"How long have you to been merged?" asked Tsunade.

"We've been merged together since I turned 13," came a weak and raspy reply from beside Sasuke. The reply was really weak that made Sasuke and Tsunade think they were hearing things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking. sorry for thee long wait but here is the next chapter.**

"Took you long enough to wake kit." Sasuke's head snapped towards Naruto at the statement that the blonde was awake. And sure enough, Sasuke came face to face with Naruto's open eyes looking into his own ebony eyes. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed that Naruto's eyes were not completely lazuline blue. Around the outside of the iris was the lazuline he was familiar with but around the pupil was a crimson red making Naruto's eyes appear purple from a distance. Sasuke was somewhat surprised by the changes in Naruto's eyes but he also thought that the changes to the eyes suited the rest of the changes in Naruto's appearance.

"Kurama, if I'm in the hospital still then why does the room look like the room you normally live in?" Naruto asked quietly know the fox would hear him as if he spoke up." I know it's not your room because if it was, then Sasuke and baa-chan would not be here."

"Don't you remember when I told you that when I am in a room that is then my own, it would change after so many hours and the room will not change unless I change it." Kurama replied.

"Are you saying that I would not be able to change this room back to normal unless you change it back?" Tsunade thought for a moment, "What do you mean by 'your normal room'."

"My normal room is the room I lived in before I was sealed the first time and where I am when I am when Kit is not on a mission and doesn't need me. Don't bother asking where my room is, I won't tell you. And I won't change this room back because I much prefer his color to the white it was before." The fox stated in a matter of fact tone of voice that made Naruto smile and Sasuke smirk.

The smirk quickly left Sasuke's face as he asked Kurama, "Have you ever changed a room like this before?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, "It happened when Kit got hurt after we first merged." As Kurama said the last part, he seemed to become slightly depressed.

"I was not quite use to the new power that came from our merging and made a mistake that nearly cost me my life and the lives of my comrades." The blonde said sadly to the others. It was obvious to Sasuke that remembering that part of his past was tearing him Naruto inside and the raven wondered what happened to upset the normally cheerful blonde.

~flashback~

A lone figure stumbled through the woods, swaying uncertainly on his feet. The figure leaned against a tree before continuing on his way. If one would look close enough, they would find a trail of blood following the figure showing them the person was wounded.

As the figure continued to walk through the forest, the tree began to thin out letting light shine was through the leaves as the figure walked under the green canopy. The light reviled golden blonde hair that was matted with blood and 3 scars on each cheek that were barely visible under the cuts and blood that littered the body of the boy. He continued to stumble, leaning on trees for support, until he came across a clearing surrounded by trees. On the far side on the clearing as a small house that appeared to be abandoned and part of the forest as trees seemed to have grown all around the small structure.

The blonde started to stumble towards the building swaying from side to side with a hand clamped tightly on his right side to slow the bleeding until he could rest and properly tend to the wound. Naruto swayed back and forth and made half way through the clearing before falling to the ground, landing on his already injured side. He tried to stand back up but his legs no longer had the strength to hold him up and he fell once again causing his vision to flash to black and back repeatedly. Before he passed out he heard a familiar voice that he thought was in his head but was actually beside his head. The last thing he remembered was the soft voice of his companion saying, "Hold on kit," before he felt the darkness take him.

"Hold on kit, hold on." Kurama said as he knelt down, slid his hands under Naruto's limp form before carefully lifting the blonde off the ground and started to walk towards the abandoned house. The fox watched his step walking across the small meadow as to not fall and cause further harm to his host. When he reached the door, Kurama slid his foot forward and nudged the door open so he would not jostle the blonde in his arms. The redhead walked through the one story house until he found a bedroom and set Naruto down on the bed in the room before going hunting for supplies to tend to the blonde's wounds.

He started his search in the bathroom where he found some clean bandages and a wash cloth. In a hallway closet, he found some folded linens. Kurama wondered what happened to the people that had lived in the house that caused them to leave everything behind. Returning the room with supplies, he set them down on the night then left the room to get some water to clean the wounds out. He managed to locate the kitchen and with that a bowl to put water in. When he went to turn on the water, nothing came out of the facet. Kurama knew that there had to be water nearby and went outside to find a small stream no more than 50 feet away from the house. He walked down the stream, filled the bowl and began to walk back. As he walked, he focused charka into his hand and into the water to heat the water.

When Kurama entered the house he did not notice the changes that happened to the insides. The floors where no longer scuffed or chipped, the walls no longer had cracked in the paint, and the windows were not broken. The floors were a dark walnut color that contrasted the cream colored walls. However, Kurama did notice the change in the bedroom. Everything was repaired like the rest of the house, but walls turned crimson with orange flames running along the dark walnut floors. The ceiling was an off white color and all the furniture now matched the floor. The changes only fazed Kurama for a moment before he want to Naruto's side to tend to the wounds that littered his host's body.

The crimson haired fox set the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed and began to carefully remove the torn clothing from Naruto. Once he was done, he retrieved the wash cloth that he had grabbed earlier and started to wash the blonde after he rung the extra from the rag. He first washed away the dried blood that was not directly by the wounds before he started to clean the injuries themselves. He used a gentle touch as he wipes away the grass and dirt that got mixed in the blood. By time he was done, the blood had almost stopped escaping the wounds and Kurama began to dress the wounds. The fox started with the more severe wounds first by rinsing them out with antiseptic the Naruto always carried for situations such as the one he was in right now. Kurama sat Naruto up after applying gaze pads to the injuries to make it easier as he wrapped the wounds with the bandages. The smaller cuts he cleaned out and put small pieces of gaze and tape. Once finished, put some clean clothes on Naruto that Kurama always kept for the blonde and covered said blonde with a light weight black sheet and a black and red comforter before leaving the room to clean up the mess he made throughout the house.

Naruto began to wake shortly after Kurama left the room. As Naruto began to come around, he noticed that he was no longer lying on the hard ground but on something soft and started to wonder where he was and who brought him here. Slowly the blonde opened his eyes to look around at his soundings. The lights were dim but there was enough light for him to see by without hurting his eyes until there adjusted to the light. Naruto was able to see the red of the walls and barely make out the orange of the flame around the floorboards when he turned his head to the side to get a better look at his surroundings other than an off white color. He was not paying attention when the door opened but noticed when someone walked in carrying a chair. He began to sit up, ignoring the pain from his wounds, but the figure set the chair down by the door when he saw Naruto moving and rushed to the bedside. As the moved closer, Naruto scooted up the bed to get way with his limited movement he made but stopped when he long crimson hair, crimson fox and nine matching tails. "Kurama?" Naruto asked with a hoarse voice.

"Hush kit and get some rest. Your safe here as long as I'm around." Kurama replied as he move Naruto back to the center of the bed and fix the covers. The fox ruffled the blonde hair lightly and stayed standing until Naruto drifted off to sleep. Kurama then pulled the chair he had earlier up to the bedside and stayed there to watch over the blonde. Naruto ended up not waking up for a week and by that time the mission was finished and Kurama sent a messenger fox to Tsunade to let her know that he was fine and would return when he was able to move again. When the duo let with Kurama resting inside on Naruto, they found out that the house was not far from Konoha and decided to by the house for the two of them. The house was actually in the forest that resided within the walk the surrounded the city.

~ flashback end~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking. **

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to break down as he remembered the past, but before he broke down completely and became emotionless; Kurama walked over and wrapped his arms around Naruto. He whispered something into the orange fuzzy ear and pulled away making Sasuke wonder what he said because Naruto was no longer on the verge of an emotional break down. The blonde dropped his head to hide his face and when he lifted his head, he had a small smile on his face. "Thanks Kurama." Naruto said as he looked at the red head.

"Any time kit." Kurama walked away from the bed to stand by the window. Tsunade looked between the two and was about to say something when Kurama suddenly collapsed onto the floor and Naruto hunch over holding his injured left shoulder. Tsunade ran to Naruto and Sasuke went to Kurama since he was closer. While Tsunade examined Naruto, Sasuke lifted Kurama off the floor and moved him to the second bed that was next to the blonde's bed. The fox was covered in a sheen of sweat and was having difficulties breathing. Naruto wasn't fairing much better since his wound started to bleed again and he too was having difficulties breathing. In the midst of the commotion, someone knocked on the door. Sasuke was not sure how the unconscious fox managed it, but chakra burst from his body knocking down Sasuke, Tsunade and the person outside the door. Sasuke knew about the person falling outside the door because of the swearing coming from the other side of the door after a loud thud. Tsunade and Sasuke recovered quickly and while Tsunade attended to Naruto, Sasuke went to the door to see who was there. When he opened the door he came face to face with a still swearing Gaara and his demon Shukaku who was pissed off and mumbling something about stupid foxes. "What are you doing here Gaara?" asked Sasuke as he stepped to the side to let the two into the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Shukaku asked out loud as she took in the site of a bleeding Naruto and an unconscious Kurama. Although he did not say anything, Sasuke knew Gaara was wondering the same thing and he didn't know what happened himself. Once the two were in the room Sasuke closed and locked the door not intending on letting anyone else enter the room.

Gaara walked over to Tsunade and gave her a simple looking scroll. "Your assistant asked me to bring this to you." Tsunade took the scroll that she knew held her medical supplies and mentally thanked Shizune as she summoned what she would need for the two now in here care. Shukaku decided to go over to Kurama and just stare down at him with an amused look on her face. The raccoon just shook her head as a light chuckle escaped her mouth and she placed her hand on Kurama's forehead then forced some chakra into the fox. Once she was done and pulled her hand back, Kurama began to wake up. He looked around and locked eyes with Shukaku.

"What hell are you doing here you damn raccoon and when are you ever going to get your own style?" Kurama groaned out as he sat up on the bed. Shukaku just shrugged. Shukaku was a female with shoulder length dirty blonde that was lean and had dark yellow eyes. Like all demons, her eyes were not normal. Shukaku's pupils were diamond shaped with small circle on each of the sides of the diamond. She was wearing a tan camisole that stopped two inches above her navel and a pair of tight fitting black knee-length shorts. The belt she wore was a whip with concealed blades that was disguised as a piece of clothing and around her feet were a simple pair of black boots with a small heel. she also had tattoos covering the majority of the skin on her arms and legs. "You know that Matatabi does not like you coping her."

"That egotistical cat can get over her self. She might have worn something similar but I make it look good." Shukaku said as she helped the fox demon to his feet. Kurama hated owning the raccoon anything but this is one time that he was happy she was around. They went over to Naruto's bedside and Kurama placed a hand on the teen." you really are a fool Kurama." she knew that he was feeding what little power he had into the boy to help easy the human's pain.

"When he suffers, I suffer too. Our bond is stronger than yours and Gaara's bond will ever be. I hate seeing him suffer." Kurama glanced at Shukaku." Can you do me a favor?" Shukaku looked at the fox as if he grew a second head. the fox was to proud to ask anyone one for help, especially the raccoon demon since they could barely stand each other." Could you raise the room temperature to 80 degrees please. the room has gotten colder again."

"Why not just use the heater in the room." Shukaku asked as she did what Kurama asked since the fox never asked for anything.

"Because kit needs the chakra as well as the heat and it would take to long for the heater to reach the needed temp." Kurama removed his hand off of Naruto as he saw Tsunade summon her medical equipment from the scroll that Gaara gave her when he entered the room. The fox turned to head back to his bed but suddenly felt his self falling as black danced across this vision. Before the fox could hit the ground, he was caught by Sasuke and Shukaku. The two worked together and placed the redhead back on the bed before Sasuke turned his attention back to Tsunade and Naruto.

"Go take care of your mate, I"ll watch this stupid fox." Shukaku stated as she gestured towards the unconscious Kurama.

"Thank you."Sasuke said as he left Kurama's side and returned to Naruto. Tsunade had just sedated Naruto so he would not wake up while she worked. The blonde woman then began a use a body scan jutsu and as she moved the jutsu over the wound, her hand began glow a poisonous purple.

"Shit," Tsunade swore as then began to hastily mix herbs and oils together in a bowl." Gaara, Sasuke; I'm going to need you to hold him down."

"I thought that you sedated him Lady Tsunade?" Asked Sasuke as he did what he was told and held Naruto's upper body down to the mattress as Gaara restrained the blonde teen's feet.

"He has poison coursing through his veins and its absorbing his chakra. I have to remove it and that is going to hurt unlike anything any of you have ever experienced." Tsunade said as she lifted the concoction out of the bowl using her chakra and moved the concoction to hover over the blonde teen's abdomen. She then proceeded to push the concoction into Naruto causing both Naruto and Kurama to let out a blood curdling scream as Naruto began to thrash beneath the unrelenting grips of Sasuke and Gaara while Kurama thrashed against Shukaku" sand that restrained him to the hospital bed. Tsunade then lifted her hand and pulled the concoction out of the screaming blonde along with some purple fluid floating in the center of the concoction. She proceeded to repeat the process until she was satisfied with the small amount she was now removing from the poor blonde teen who could scream no more due to how much he had screamed already but Kurama still screamed as he felt all of the blonde's pain as if it was his own. After she finished removing the poison, she had Sasuke move so she had better access to Naruto's wound while still holding the blonde teen down to the mattress . Tsunade prepped everything and she was done with her prep work, she begun to operate on Naruto. both Naruto and Kurama were still throughout the operation due to the fact that Tsunade had given they both a sedative and a pain killing medicine so they did not feel any more of the pain she had to inflict upon the two males.

When she was done, she had removed a piece of a poisoned kunai that was meant to come off inside the target. She also removed more poison from Naruto's body and once she was done with that, Tsunade she covered the wound and packed her stuff back into the scroll it came from originally. "Well that should do it. Keep an eye on them Uchiha. Kazekage, if you would please come with me. Shukaku you come with us too."

"I can't do that yet hokage. I have a promise to keep to a stubborn fox." Shukaku said as she released Kurama from her sand.

"Then stay in this room and don't cause any trouble." Gaara said as he turned towards the door.

"Hold on a Lady Tsunade." Sasuke walked to the bathroom door to revile a man tied up and shaking in fear. Kurama definitely had fun. The man's body was covered in cuts, bruises, burns and he a gag in his mouth with his hands a feet tied together behind his back. Hell the man looked like a pig waiting to be roasted. "This man is the person who attacked Naruto last night and Kurama saved him for you and the integration department." Sasuke dragged the man over to the kages then returned to Naruto's side and sat in the chair next to the bed. Shukaku did the same only she sat next to Kurama. If you did not know any better you would think that Shukaku had feelings for kitsune but that is as far from the truth as possible; however after watching him suffer as his host suffered a and watching him swallow his pride to ask her for a favor so his host was not suffering as much, she begun to wonder when Kurama changed so much. Shukaku glanced behind her as she remembered what old man Hagoromo Otsutsuki had prophesied about a man who would bring peace to the tailed beasts and she could not help that his blonde boy is the one he meant. he befriended Kurama who was the embodiment of hate and rid the Uchiha brat of the hate he had in his heart." Why did you stay Shukaku?" The raven asked her as he ran his hand through Naruto's silken multicolored blonde hair.

"I had a promise to keep. Kurama asked me to do him a favor and when he asked you to do something, you can't refuse because he never asks for help. He swallowed his pride for some one else and i could not say no. As a demon, when we make a promise, you never go back on your word. That is just something we never do.

**Please leave a review to let me know how i am doing so far. Let me know who you Kurama to hook up with.**


End file.
